Crimson Light
by AquaBlossom312
Summary: Cassidy Fudo never had a normal life. But now the dark signers have returned,Along with the crimson dragon and now she and her friends must reunite,to stop the darkness, and find out who they really are...T for curses Y/A J/C OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Light Chapter 1- The Begining

Has life ever stabbed you in the back so many times, you felt like it would be the same again? yeesh, if I had a nickel for every time that's happened to me. Okay , you're all probably wondering "who the heck is this chick, what is she talking about?" The deal is , I'm Cassidy Fudo daughter of Yusei and yadda, yadda, and I'm the narrator in this story. You're probably wondering what this story is about. Well that's what reading is for. It all started when I was five years old...

It was dark, and stormy like at the beginning of most stories. Me and my friends were all gathered at my house, doing things weird people do. My friends were a ...colorful array of people.

There was my beloved sister, Rosie, who was eleven at the time. She had long burgundy hair, and bright colbat blue was curled up in the window with her skech pad, occasionaly glancing out at the storm.

There was Jay Hogan, a red-headed female with light blue eyes, who was currently fighting with Zack Atlus, one who didn't know better would think jack cloned himself, the only differrence being think they like each other,but they wont admit it.

Eagle, Jay's brother, in which, like Zack looked identical to his father, with messy hair and grey eyes. He was doing something I thought was impossible,_reading._(he wasn't the brightest of the bunch)

Drake,who was working on his had shaggy black hair and misty silver eyes. We don't know much about him, heck, _Drake_ doesn't know much him. He was shipped to Martha's when he was six , from America- New york was on the label.

There were two others, Kal and Tobi was a beatiful girl with jet black hair, and emerald eyes, while Kal had Ice-colored hair and green-amber eyes. We didn't see the two all day-They had a fight. I thought they went home.

Down to the kids my age, Emily and Eddie. Despite the fact they were cousins,the two looked awfully had sunny hazel eyes and brown hair in pigtails. Whlist Eddie hd the sames and hair color but it was short, and parted.

Jacklynn, looked alot like her mother:dark,dark green hair(almost black) and the most adorable violet until this year Zack thought his little sister was the maid.(he's kinda slow) but now she was happily typing away on a article for the school play which she was also starring in.

Finally, there was myself. The little girl next to Rosie, with raven black hair and curious blue eyes, watching her sister.

Just then, a flash of purple lightning lightning? that doesn't happen in nature!

"Guys... what was-" Jay didn't get to finish her sentance, when Tobi burst through the door panting.

"Tobi..?" I asked softly. Fearing her answer.

"What Happened!" Zack demanded.

"Kal's getting Kidnapped! we got to save him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Where it all went wrong

Me: Yay! Second chapter! You know most people have author s notes but here we have a pre-show! Starring me and our main characters! With an imaginary audience to boot!

Cassidy: joy, but you better pay me for this!

Me: I'll pay you nothing! I own you! :(

Cassidy: not for long! I'm working to get owned by Konami!

Me: yeah, good luck with that! Anyway disclaimer!

Cassidy: does this chick look like a rich, male, Japanese animator? No! So she doesn't own any thing!

* * *

><p>To tell you the truth, we were expecting that to happen. We were dashing down the streets to where Tobi said Kal was supposed to be fighting off whoever was trying to take them. We knew it would like it did with our parents.<p>

You're probably wondering what someone would want with us? Well, the answer to that is quite simple, Team Legendry. Kal came up with it. It was like a smaller version of Team Satisfaction. At first, we asked him if he was okay in the head and if he wanted to die and become a dark signer, but we eventuality agreed. Over the past month we had pretty much every threat down, psychics, gun-slingers, thieves, cons, everyone. Another thing you're probably wondering is the name. Well, it's a better name than satisfaction, right? And to answer the _next_ question in your head, no, we are_ not _too young to fight crime.

We finally got there to find Kal being dragged over to a truck,kicking and screaming. The group immediately sprang into action. We were taking warrior classes, and the goons were lanky and unhealthy, so it was easy to defeat them. While Rosie, Zack, Jay, and Eagle were fighting them off, Tobi, Emily, Eddie, Jackie, and me, went to get Kal. But those damned losers kicked it into gear and drove off. However, the door was still open, so Tobi ran as fast as she could to try to catch up. Then everything went in slow motion.

"Kal !"

"Tobi!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be! You were right! I'll miss you! I love you sis!"

"I'll miss you too! I love you Kal!"

And with that he was gone. Tobi sat broken on the street sobbing."Kal I told you so…" Rosie, Jay and Eagle went to comfort her, all the children minus me were crying, and Zack and Drake stood off in the distance, watching. I on the other hand was distracted by something I never thought I'd see; the mark of Uru,just starting to fade away...

* * *

><p>Me: yeah that was short. the next chapter... lets just say it not for the weak of heart. nothing <em>too<em> bad though. Also I have a bad cliff hanger habit so get used to it.


End file.
